isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar Ghost
She can either kick your ass or weld it shut. Appearance Skylar stands at five feet and nine inches with lean and limber muscles. She's very tanned, almost an olive skin tone that often gets her mistaken for being Italian or even Middle Eastern. Really, she's of Native descent, evident in her high cheekbones and ample amount of feathers in her hair, but doesn't really talk about it. Before, her hair was shoulder length and dirty blonde, almost a sandy color. It was when she reached puberty that her hair began losing it's pigment and turning pure white. After it had turned colors, Skylar just began cutting it to make it look like that of other girls in her grade but, instead of fitting in, she just looked more bizarre. This ended in her going ahead and turning it into a mohawk when she was in her Freshman year, letting the back grow out until it was mid-thigh length. She now braids it and sometimes adds feather accessories to it. Her eyes were a dull, slate gray before but now, they're a near blue-white. She can see normally and is very good at picking things out from a long distance. She rarely ever hides her eyes, wanting people to see the difference now, Skylar sees no real reason for herself to hide anymore especially since her hair is easily visible. By this point, anyone in her high school, she feels, should already be used to seeing her as she naturally is. There is, however, one part of her that she does keep covered; her back. Across her back are a series of deep tissue scars and light burn marks that she doesn't show to people often, mostly out of fear of judgement of them and slight shame. She views them as weaknesses rather than strengths. Her body weight is healthy for her height and she's very lean looking. Since her hair and eyes hold little amounts of pigment in them, she doesn't exactly get tattoos out of the belief that it would likely be a waste of time. When in school, she can be found wearing a white tank top of some kind, usually with different prints and designs on them; any kind of jeans, but she really prefers the darker kinds and even allows herself few with little floral patterns if she's feeling adventurous; flat solder shoes, usually a skating type of shoe, and the occasional high heel. Outside of school, she can usually be found in a pair of shorts and a sports bra if she's not really doing anything outside of the house. Aside from that, she does try to keep her back from being seen, not exactly eager to have to talk about it for any reason at all. It is because of this that she keeps her t-shirts handy or at least tucked into a pocket. Personality Skylar normally keeps to herself unless something catches her interest. This can literally be anything from clothing style to how someone carries themselves and even to just what their car looks like. Either way, she doesn't often care about a lot of things in the way of general complaints. There are times where she can hold her tongue and others when she simply can't and will speak her mind even if her opinion is unwanted. In arguments, she takes what she dishes out and throws it right back at the person, she might not be the most physically strong but it doesn't stop her from trying. Skylar can be extremely tempermental when she is dealing with people and can often be described as not being the nicest in the bunch. She sees that being nice all the time really doesn't get her anywhere at all and finds that a more hands-on approach is often much more warranted. Being taught at a young age, Skylar learned that being generous with anything other than the skills one has ends up in people all the time wanting things. This is a large part as to why she hardly ever carries anything but cash on herself in small bills, thoroughly convinced that if she carries more, she'll easily be robbed. Debit or credit cards are a definitive no unless she's doing online shopping with a prepaid card. Her fighting normally gets her into trouble but she doesn't much care, it's a skill and she's going to show it off even if it's just to keep herself protected. When challenged, she's more than happy to show off her skills. Skylar is a bit of a showoff when it comes to fighting and loves to show that not only men are the badasses and protectors. Then again, she'll only fight if she has nothing else to lose, if someone's at risk and she thinks giving herself in their stead is better, she'll take that route. Emotions aren't difficult for her but she finds they can be a hindrance at times so she does try to keep her own under lock and key except when she's curious or explaining something. It can be seen that when another girl is being overly emotional, Skylar becomes highly aggravated with them. She's been known to punch someone for being overdramatic, trying to give them a reality check with her knuckles; this is counterproductive but she just makes herself feel a bit better. Although, her curiosity gets the better of her sometimes. Like a cat, she can't help but let herself try and learn all that there is about something or someone. Once this begins, it's very difficult to get her to stop it. Of course, Skylar's not the kind of person to stop easily or even willingly, she sometimes has to be talked completely out of doing something. Even then, she's still stubborn and wants to learn more. In a way, she's selectively curious. Classes and tests don't interest her, so many assume her to be stupid, when really she's just uninterested and allows her grades to go to shit. Skills "I've got all kinds of skills, it's just the ones that people don't normally see that I find the most useful. If you're lucky, you might just experience a few of them." Skills: *'Hand to Hand Combat:' It is because of certain things in her past that Skylar has a good grasp on how to fight. While it's not from formal training, she can break a man's nose with the heel of her hand and knows how to easily break out of different kinds of holds. She's never actually thought about but it she does want to avoid actually killing people. *'Welding:' Even though she's still in high school, Skylar's quite skilled with mechanical welding. She has gone through a lot of training to learn how to weld, her last two years in high school being half a day of trade school to weld. She plans on going for another two years after high school so that she can get her certifications to weld with different types. *'Knife Fighting:' Since she's known as a bit of a delinquent, Skylar had too be able to defend herself even when she didn't think she needed it. Of course, her past was one of the biggest reasons she began working with this. Her training included simple home videos from police training, trying to mimic their movements. At first she wasn't so great but she's good enough now to know what it is she's doing. History "Some things, I just don't like talking about. If I want to tell you, I'll tell you but I expect you to keep quiet about it. That's what so many in our school and age group simply can't do, they can't keep a secret and they can't let things be, I guess that brings on change but why try to change something if it's simply nothing that can be moved? We still have so much to learn that books and tests can't teach us." Beginnings Skylar's father was a very popular man while in high school. Not only that but he was incredibly attractive and was very influential when it came to things in the city, his athletic prowess helped him when he managed to get out of school and the money just started rolling in. Max, Skylar's father, was a man with a very addictive personality, taking in almost anything that came around him and turning it into something that he admired greatly. Unsurprisingly, this carried over to his love life as well. The woman that he fell in love with, Ceseltia, was of Native American descent, much different than his own normal Caucasian family. Cessie, as she was called, was wary of him for a very long time, finding his own personality to be very upsetting when it came to being around him and his friends at the same time. As it turned out, Max had a bad habit of becoming a douche when he was around his friends, usually turning into a middle schooler with a bad attitude. Cessie started to resent him for it even as she was still falling in love with him. She told her mother after a drunken night with Max that she was pregnant by him, finding that this was some kind of hokey prophecy of her great-grandmother, Cessie's mother became very protective of her daughter. Max found out and immediately began telling Cessie that she was lying to trap him. The man wasn't a model when it came to family matters and until Skylar was born, he wasn't proven to be the father until after a DNA test. Skylar's grandmother believed that this kind of thing was likely the worst kind of evil, denying a child until after scientific proof, but she did keep to herself. Of course, this didn't mean that she wasn't keeping her eyes on Skylar. She was very much into taking care of her granddaughter and worked very well with her when he knew that she needed it. After a short while, Cessie had started showing signs of post-partum depression. By the time Skylar was two, she already went ahead and abandoned her daughter with her mother, pretty much giving up any and all rights to Skylar. Childhood After she was moved in with her father, Skylar was brought up in a home where she had to fight to eat. Until she went to school, she was rarely ever given anything that wasn't table scraps. Max simply let out an excuse that she was stubborn and only ate when she felt like it but none of the teachers really thought it strange that she ate more than half of the boys in her class. While she was going through her grade school years, Max became increasingly more abusive toward her, getting drunk more often than not and teasing her with food. There were times when he would dangle fresh food in front of her and throw it away, telling her to eat if off of the floor if she wanted it. Skylar didn't see any issue with this as a small child. She didn't tell anyone at all. Starting when she was around eight years old, her father would become strange when he was drunk, initiating a special 'playtime'. What she didn't know was that her father was actually molesting her until she was a little older. Skylar still didn't tell but she was becoming very withdrawn, her behavior changing while her father continued squandering their money on things that really weren't needed. Her teachers noticed that her behavior was changing but since he was starting puberty, they put it off as something that was bound to happen. No one ever asked her about her home life while at school. Once her father became very immersed in his gambling addiction, the man started to mistake his daughter for her mother, moving up to raping her. Skylar was around eight years old when this started. For several days, it was said that she was 'sick' while she was recovering from her father's 'special play time' activities. Skylar stopped talking to her old friends and began isolating herself, a graveyard beginning to form in her heart after realizing that, aside from her grandmother, she was alone. Skylar found a bit of solace in her stuffed rabbit, a fluffy little bunny that she liked to call Beni. When she was going into her sixth grade year, Skylar managed to upset her father more than she ever had, she ended up breaking a very expensive vase. Max was never really one of the people to care much for personal property but the vase was one that had belonged to his now deceased parents and for his 'worthless little sex toy' to break it meant that there was going to be severe consequences. Skylar's father ended up slamming her against several walls and windows, leaving deep tissue bruises of his fingers and even a few marks on her arms. The worse he was doing only happened after he grabbed a large glass bottle and began beating her with it until it broke over her back. He took the bottle and began running it over her back, making deep lacerations until he managed to dig a few pieces of glass into her back in his rage. Skylar spent the night in her bedroom closet, pretending she didn't exist for a few hours until she got herself ready for school the next day. Her father was laying on the couch before she left and barely moved as she left the house. Skylar's back had scabbed over while she'd been in her closet and she ended up having gym early in that morning, making her back's wounds crack open and bleed through her shirt. Skylar barely mentioned anything about it until the school counselor asked about it. Even after being told never to speak about the things that went on at home, Skylar finally just told them, crying as she gave up on her dad. The counselor was horrified at what she heard and notified authorities right away. Pre-Teens After her father was imprisoned, Skylar was moved in with her grandmother. She hadn't seen the woman since she was around six years old, the point when her father had stopped taking her around her grandmother out of fear that the woman would remove her from his hold. As it turned out, that was exactly what her grandmother had been attempting to do for several years. Her grandma was very nurturing and helped her with recovering from what her father had done to her and, when Skylar began going to middle school, she was quickly being made fun of. Several girls had seen her scars in the locker room and were becoming very vocal with how they made fun of her. It was because of this that Skylar ended up getting into a lot of fights and getting suspended from school, the teachers had heard rumors about what had happened to her but they hadn't thought she'd react like this. Skylar ended up breaking another girl's nose and another one's arm before people began leaving her alone for a while. That was really all it was that she wanted. She just wanted people to not hurt her anymore over things that she couldn't exactly control. They tried all kinds of different therapists to get through to her but Skylar would go to perhaps five sessions before finally calling it quits. Her grandmother didn't force her to go to anymore therapy sessions and it was around that time that Skylar's hair and eyes began losing their pigment, making her look like a dark-skinned ghost. Her skin was still dark but it contrasted around her now white hair and light blue eyes. Skylar knew that it was only a matter of time before people started making fun of her again. When they didn't, she made the mistake of trying to fit in with the other girls and found that was even more difficult to do than anything else. They were all the time putting her hair in strange, painful ways that would either hurt or tangle so badly that she couldn't remove it from that for weeks at a time. It was a cruel practice but they were simply trying to establish their dominance over her. She told her grandmother about this and the woman began to help her with getting her hair untangled, braiding it into a beautiful style every night so that Skylar would feel normal. It was around this time that she met Pandora Graham and began making friends with her. Becoming a Ghost Upon entering high school, Skylar started to realize just how much she had messed up by attempting to become friends with those stupid girls in her class. The young woman was starting to see just how two-faced and self-absorbed the other girls were and wanted absolutely no part of it. Taking a hold of her heritage after talking ot her grandmother, Skylar shaved her head into a mohawk, keeping a large portion of the length on her hair in the back. She began wearing feather earrings, feeling much more at peace while knowing she at least had her grandmother and Pandora there for her. In truth, it was her grandmother who suggested self-defense classes at first, intending on allowing her granddaughter to learn different ways to defend herself in case she ever felt she were being threatened. What she didn't realize was just how far Skylar was going to go with it. By the time Skylar was fifteen, she was already being introduced to a fighting ring in town. Taking advantage of this, she started using her hand-to-hand abilities in different ways until they finally begun referring to her as the Ghost Storm. Her great resemblance to the comic character as well as her last name made this all the more popular among the spectators that would bid on her. Skylar was very good at fighting, going so far as to take out a few of the police officer rookies that would sometimes enter the ring with her. She was very good at defying their own abilities until they began telling her that she could easily be one of the best on the force if she ever wanted to be. Of course, this was very much denied. Skylar had no intentions of becoming a police officer and wanted nothing to do with that kind of life no matter how much she was to be paid for it. Instead, she wanted to go into a trade school nearby to learn how to weld. Skylar wanted to learn how to keep something together rather than tear it apart. While she never stopped fighting in the rings, Skylar still became a very good welder, having a certificate after her first year and working under an apprenticeship of a mechanical welder on the weekends in town. Gallery mohawk_storm_by_ink4884-d2xg2vp.jpg ororo punk 2.png punk_storm_sketch_by_crimsonsea-d3gotxy.jpg storm_mohawk_by_cajun884-d51tdkk.jpg 9970e73f512ef4f121995a7596090d63-d4bcb42.jpg a_snow_storm_is_coming____by_crimsonsea-d4k3bmi.jpg|Halloween; Storm. Astonishing_Storm_by_Crimsonsea.jpg canete_storm_by_marok_art-d3kmx6d.jpg commission__storm_by_johnbecaro-d48pkto.jpg Like_tears_in_rain_by_Larbesta.jpg savage_land_storm_by_mystic_oracle-d72jvtl.jpg storm_crimsonsea_stylee_by_crimsonsea-d34gsnb.jpg